


Two Types

by WayWardWatson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Dubious Morality, Family, Gen, Minecraft, Mortality, Murderers, Psychoteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWatson/pseuds/WayWardWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a line between nothingness and eternity: yet which is more cruel?<br/>There are two types that deal with the burden of absurdity, each with its own consequence. </p><p>- A look into the dynamic of PsychoTeeth Achievement Hunter and the curse of Immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Types

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and written to be simple in descriptions - so most of it is implications and nothing descriptive (so there should be nothing triggering). Hopefully, you'll enjoy and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Have a nice weekend. :)

 

There is a man dressed in a well-fitted suit and standard kilt; his name is Ryan. Ryan enjoys many things; hanging out with his pseudo family, building and experimenting in his underground labs, and reading atop of Edgar’s home, mellowed by the cow’s rhythmic moos. He has a large family, though none of them are related and no one vocally calls each other brother. However, it is implied that there is a shared understanding and from that stems brothership.

He lives in a small town that only consists of him and his family – however it could easily be labeled as a kingdom. Geoff, the eldest, is their leader but applies no absolute force more than when required. The whole system is lax and Ryan prefers it that way. They live in the main city; this is where any trade with outsiders occurs. But their manipulation of the land did not stop there; sprawling for miles littered their creations – games designed for fun, competition, and death.

Not that they stay dead for long.

Ryan never understood how they come back to life, he doesn’t grasp the painful illogical absurdity, and perhaps that’s what drives him to his experiments – just as Geoff to his alcohol, Michael to his rage, and the rest to their own forms of coping. There isn’t much to remember of when he was younger – of an extended time before he met his family, his clan. Briefly, he had lived in a village, but that only lead to broad misunderstanding and exile into the woods. The village has since fallen to disarray now; a zombie raid that had decimated the population and now plagues the area.

Often, the guys like to joke that he is a psychopath, a murderer, yet they could hardly speak – they all categorize the world in different manners. Ryan likes to think that his method is clean in comparison. Unlike Gavin and Ray, he has no pretense to pretend amiability – he has no reason to play with his subjects until they snap. It is, he’ll admit, interesting to watch the duo in action; Gavin with his affinity to fire and limited patience and Ray with his patience and affinity to underground, closed rooms. Their victims required no personal correlation or deep motivation; often it was the very travelers and uncommon traders that visited their city that went missing shortly afterwards.

Opposite of this spectrum is Geoff and Jack.

Geoff, all too aware of their activities, does nothing – which Ryan attributes less to cowardly reasons and more to personal satisfaction twisted with sweet moral guilt (what's left of it). Jack, a loyal friend to Geoff, still has the taste of the wilderness on his tongue – akin to Ryan, he had left the village, but on his own accord. As Ryan watched the two interact, he understood that Jack and Geoff had the potential, that there could be a dangerous bond should the temptation finally seize hold, but recognized that they may never truly take it – pacified by Geoff’s sick games and the silent deaths stuffed in-between the TNT underneath their city’s floor.

Then, there is Michael. He is an independent variable that is both logical and illogical. At most incidences, his method is one of passionate response – immediate, carnal, and animalistic. Yet in equal amounts, he stalks and learns – adapting to the environment until the prey, wounded physically, emotionally, mentally and still unaware of its predator, is taken. He doesn’t play with his food, like the other lads, yet his art is gradual and implies precise rage boiling underneath.

Sometimes, Michael doesn’t kill them.

Then, Ryan has a new testing subject.

And Ray and Gavin will conduct the experiment.

And then Jack may build the controlled room, after Geoff fleshes out details with Ryan.

And in the end they reach the same frustrating conclusion of mortality and the clear distinction that they lack one – the agonizing anger that they don’t understand why.

So, Ryan will start his experiments again as Geoff plans the next maze, as Jack collects resources with Michael, as Gavin and Ray lure in the next nomadic merchant. All unsatisfied.

 

There is a land that is told to behold many treasures – monuments and monoliths with adventurers who boldly test the boundaries of their world. Despite the small population, their territory spans for miles and no competing Kingdom has tried to claim it. In the mass tongue, many travelers are wooed by its glory, by the rewards the men has reaped, by various factors of appeal and ventured towards the City – vague directions to guide the soul through the harsh terrain; for many a soul has never returned.

Yet, there are few that speak of the City in fear, for they understand that underneath the lure of treasure lies a den of monsters, each desperate for sanity, clarity, and reason. Each time, twisting and tainting till they are left but ash. There, you will only find immortal demons, a family of soulless beasts.

At one point, they had simply been a family. At one point, falling long into the realms of faded memories, they had hailed such an extensive family that there had been brethren and sisters that went beyond the Great Seas and Mountains. At that point, they had been mortals.

She had been mortal.

Lindsay knows better and, just as she let go the caricatures of her family – no longer, for the monsters that lurk in those hallowed lands aren’t the men she once knew -, she let go of the inquiry. Perhaps, she has merely postponed the inevitable, but in her bought time of dwindling sanity, she finds a sense of peace. Each individual seeks companionship, they seek understanding, and they seek justification – but mostly, they desire order. Whether it is through the adventures undertaken, the friends kept, the taste of unbridled power (whether through bloodshed or disconnected control); a desperate claw against the rough rocks for stability even as the cold waves crash against your body and harshly drag you under once more. She sees their desperate marks, the lines that they have scratched in, just as she sees the desperate thirst lurking in the eyes of the mortal, driving them to accomplish great feats.

She rolls her head.

Morality is a concept, created to form guidelines in an entropic world where the safe nature we desperately rely on stands upon salt. Humans sinking further in as they try to theoretically reason and imagine their escape –but, Lindsay shook her head and leaned forward till the legs of the chair all stood upon the floor once more, that hardly mattered now.

She threw back her head as she finished her ale, placing the cup down with a smack and a few coins, before she lifted herself up and made her way out of the building. She was merely another soul trapped underneath the unyielding waves of the sea, but she made no effort to grasp the slimy rocky surface and simply enjoyed watching the simmering sun as she sunk lower into the abyss. 


End file.
